


Not On Purpose!

by Angel_YoungMi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Soft Yunho, Student AU, puppy yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi
Summary: They don't believe that Yunho and Mingi are dating.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 18
Kudos: 211





	Not On Purpose!

"When will you let us meet your invisible boyfriend Yunho ah?" Wooyoung said as he flopped down next to Yunho who is currently trying to finish his assignment. Yunho rolled his eyes and blatantly ignored Wooyoung. The only thing that can be heard from Yunho is the sound of his fingers typing away on the keyboard with a little bit more force than usual.

"Don't ignore me!" Wooyoung whined. "I will if you say that my boyfriend is invisible again." Yunho hissed making Wooyoung rolled his eyes. "He isn't? I thought he is, because you were jealous that all of us have been paired with each other except for you." San said suddenly, taking a seat next to Wooyoung with two cups of hot chocolate in his hands. Yunho sighed loudly, clenching his eyes shut as he felt like kicking the couple's ass.

"How the fuck did you guys found me here at the back anyway?? I can't even see the counter from here!" Yunho huffed. "Hah! Come on Yunho! The only one who didn't know about your 'secret hideout' in this cafe would probably be Hongjoong hyung." Wooyoung said and Yunho stared at them without any emotion on his face. "How can I unfriend in real life? Asking for a friend." Yunho deadpan said making San choke on his drink while Wooyoung nearly fell to the ground, laughing his heart out. 

"You are very moody today. What's wrong? Your invisible boyfriend didn't reply to your messages?" San said after he recovered from choking earlier. Yunho slammed shut his laptop and put it in his backpack without a word before standing up and walking out of the cafe. San looked at Wooyoung who only shrugged. 

"He is not invisible dammit! Why did we make it official a day before he had to go to Busan for a student exchange program?? And why aren't you replying to my messages Min???" Yunho hissed quietly, glaring at his phone when his phone suddenly dings, meaning that someone had messaged him. Yunho widened his eyes as he quickly opened his phone and bounced when he saw the name Min <3 on it. 

** Min <3 **

Hey baby, sorry for the late reply. 

I was sleeping. 

I finished my assignment at 4 in the morning. 

How's your assignment? 

You said that you have to finish it by today.

** My Bub <3 **

It's okay. 

Can't finish it as WooSan being assholes =.=

None of them believed me that I'm dating you ='( 

** Min <3 **

Did you mention my name? 

** My Bub <3 **

I did.. but they still won't believe me..

"Why tf would THE Song Mingi date you?? You guys haven't even talked with each other!" 

-.- I told them that we were childhood friends and neighbours before you moved away. 

They still refused to believe me.. 

Not to mention that they never caught me with you.

Which I don't understand why?! Like I wasn't hiding you in the first place! 

Do I have to wait for another month? T.T

** Min <3 **

I'm sorry baby.. 

I'll tell them when we meet after I'm back, okay? 

Don't stress yourself out too much.. 

I'm not there to give you kisses and cuddles..

** My Bub <3 **

I'll try not too.. 

I'm just going to crash at your place.. 

Don't want to meet any of my friends right now -.-

** Min <3 **

Okay. 

I have to go to my classes. 

I'll text you again okay bub? 

Love you =* 

** My Bub <3 **

Okay. 

Love you too =*

Yunho sighed as he put his phone in his pocket and walked to Mingi's apartment.

\--

Yunho sleepily moves around on Mingi's bed, searching for his phone that doesn't seem to stop vibrating. He had put it on silent when he went to bed a few hours ago but he let the vibrate on in case of emergency. Yunho squinted his eyes and blinked several times to get rid of the sleep while trying to read the messages on his phone.

99+98+00

** Sanie **

The pup is not in his dorm. 

** Woo **

Is he with one of you guys? 

Yunho ignored all my messages. 

** Jjong  **

Nope. I thought you hyungs met him at lunch?

** Woo **

We did but San pissed him off and the pup just walked out of the cafe.

** Sanie **

Hey! I was just teasing him like I usually did, okay! 

Didn't expect for him to be so moody today. -.-

** Joongie Hyung **

Haven't heard from him all day. 

** Yeosangie **

Same.

** Hwa Hyung **

What?! Where is he then??

Pup?! You answer me right now!

** Pup **

I was sleeping.

I'm still sleepy.

Can I go back to sleep now mom?

** Sanie **

WTF? WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?

** Woo **

WE'RE LITERALLY IN YOUR ROOM! 

YOU ARE NOT ON THE BED!

WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY GOING BACK TO SLEEP?

** Sanie **

....... pup?

** Woo **

He's ignoring us isn't he?

Mom! Help us here! 

** Hwa Hyung **

... 

Pup? 

** Pup **

Yes?

** Hwa Hyung **

Where are you?

** Pup **

At Mingi's apartment.

** Sanie **

Cut the crap, Yunho! 

Where the fuck are you?

I'm not playing anymore! 

I'm worried as fuck right now!

** Pup **

Sigh..

I'm telling the truth. 

** Woo **

And what?!

Saying that Mingi is there too with you??

** Pup **

No -.-

He's at Busan. 

He gave me his keys before he went there.

** Yeosangie **

Look, pup. Everyone on the campus knows that he is at Busan right now. 

Where are you hiding at? 

** Jjong **

Come on hyung, we're worried right now.

** Joongie Hyung **

Should I call you pup? 

Me and Hwa can pick you up.

** Pup **

......

I can't believe this. 

FINE! I'll be at my dorm in 20!! 

HAPPY? 

** Hwa Hyung **

We can pick you up pup. 

** Pup **

I don't want to.

I'll be there in 20.

Yunho rubbed his face in frustration before he got out of the bed and grabbed his backpack, stomping out of Mingi's apartment. 

\--

Things stay the same for 2 more weeks where they keep teasing him and won't believe him at any cost and it's making him crazy. He can't stay calm anymore when he's with them and they will only stop when Seonghwa or Hongjoong told them to stop because they caught him about to cry. 

Cry out of frustration. 

Today, everyone is having lunch together and it took half an hour for Seonghwa to coax Yunho into joining them. Yunho only agreed because Seonghwa promised him that he would kick their asses each time they tried to tease Yunho about Mingi. 

Seonghwa had insisted for them to have lunch at the open field under the big tree and no one could object to their mom so they went with it. Besides, the weather is nice today so they aren't complaining about it. 

They were happily chatting when suddenly Jongho's eyes widened when he saw someone walking towards them and stopped right behind Yunho. San, Wooyoung and Yeosang are gaping at the person standing behind Yunho while the other 3 are still unaware of it. 

Yunho caught them gaping at something behind him and was about to turn when someone wrapped their arms around Yunho's waist making Yunho jump out of his skin. Yunho was about to scream but it died when he heard him talk. 

"Hey baby, surprise?" Mingi said and kissed Yunho's temple. Yunho turned around and immediately wrapped his arms around Mingi's neck. "Min?! What are you doing here?? I thought you will come back in 2 weeks? " Yunho said and Mingi chuckled. "I finished my project early and they let me off 2 weeks earlier." Mingi said. 

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've picked you up at the train station.." Yunho pouted and blushed when Mingi kissed him in front of his friends. The others gasped and he can hear how Wooyoung is screeching at the moment but decides to ignore him and concentrates on Mingi instead. 

"I wanted to surprise you. Did it work?" Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head vigorously. "Very. I miss you so much.." Yunho said and his pouting is back on display making Mingi chuckles. "I can see that. You're wearing my sweater." Mingi said. "I didn't even touch my clothes for the past 2 weeks.." Yunho said sheepishly and Mingi burst out laughing. 

After Mingi was done laughing, he cleared his throat and smiled at Yunho's friends. "Hello, nice to meet you all. I'm Song Mingi, Yunho's boyfriend." Mingi said as he flopped down next to Yunho which Yunho instantly went up to him and sat on his lap. 

"HOLY FUCK!" San screamed. 

"You guys lost. Pay up." Hongjoong said as he and Seonghwa smirked while the others whined. Yunho gape at his friends. "You guys did a bet about my relationship??" Yunho said, perplexed. Mingi laughs as he kiss Yunho on his forehead when Yunho turned to face him so he can whines about his friends. 

"I really need to unfriend them." Yunho said, deadpan. 

"We already know about them two though." Seonghwa said nonchalantly as he resumed eating his sandwich. "WHAT? AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL US MOM?" Wooyoung screeched. "You guys didn't even believe the pup, what makes you think that you guys will believe us?" Hongjoong said, quirking an eyebrow. 

"Fair enough. Fine. We lost. Sorry pup. I believe you now." San said and Yunho scoffed. "Free lunch for me for the next 2 weeks and I'll think about forgiving you guys." Yunho said and the other groaned loudly. 

"1 week." Yeosang said and Yunho shook his head. "2 weeks. Take it or leave it." Yunho said and blushed again when Mingi bit his sandwich from his hand. "Urgh, you guys are so sweet. Sangie! Pay attention to me!" Jongho said, tugging on Yeosang's shirt. 

"1 week and a half!" San said and Yunho rolled his eyes. "2 weeks. You guys tortured me for 2 WHOLE weeks! Free lunch for 2 weeks or I will ignore you guys for 2 weeks!" Yunho hissed. "Yeah? Really? Do you think you can ignore us?" Wooyoung scoffed and Yunho narrowed his eyes at them before he turned around to Mingi. 

"Min, can I stay at your apartment for 2 weeks? They don't know where you live." Yunho said, giving Mingi his wide puppy eyes and Mingi melted. "Sure. How about you just move in with me? We can cuddle 24 hours." Mingi said and Yunho beamed up. "REALLY? Then I'm gonna tell them that I'm moving out in.. Will 2 days be enough?" Yunho said and asked. 

"Yeah, more than enough." Mingi said and both of them flinched when Wooyoung screeched at them. "OKAY! FINE! 2 WEEKS!" Wooyoung screamed. Yunho smirked and shrugged. "I'm still moving out of the dorm and moving in with Mingi though." Yunho said. "You guys can come over sometimes. I have no problem with that." Mingi said and everyone cheered. 

"I just can't believe it that THE Song Mingi is actually dating our puppy." San huffed and Mingi chuckled. "I don't know why you guys never saw us talking or eating together before, it's not like we were hiding from you guys or anything." Mingi said. "And what's wrong with me dating Mingi??! I've known him for like forever!" Yunho huffed. 

"THE Song Mingi that always remains single and turns everyone down! Every person that asked him out is beautiful, hot and handsome! For him to be dating you? The pure innocent puppy?? Of course no one will believe it." Wooyoung said and Yunho rolled his eyes. 

"Well, they better believe it now, because I'm going to make sure that everyone knows that Yunho is mine." Mingi said making Yunho blushed so hard that he hides his face in Mingi's chest. 

"I can already see who'll win the couple of the semester." Hongjoong said and everyone agreed.

"No doubt about it. I guess we'll lose this semester, babe." San said and Wooyoung shrugged. "Eh, I kind of want them to win anyway. Wanna see the faces they'll make from those who once asked Mingi out." Wooyoung smirked and everyone laughed. 

"Can't wait." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. I've tried my best. I hope I improved a bit.  
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comment please! ^_^


End file.
